Winter
by Kujyou SasoDei
Summary: Deidara terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kalimat implisit yang dikatakan Sasori. Selain itu, Sasori jualah yang sengaja menyatakannya dengan kalimat yang sulit dimengerti. Ini salahnya, karena terlalu menjaga imej, perasaanpun terkesampingkan. Namun, ada saatnya tiba ketika waktu itu datang/BangkitdariWB!


**Disclimer** : Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kujyou SasoDei

**Coution!**: OOC | TYPO[S] | Aneh | Memusingkan | fic obat sembuh dari WB | Shounen-AI! | SasoDei~!

_**Summary:**_ Deidara terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kalimat implisit yang dikatakan Sasori. Selain itu, Sasori jualah yang sengaja menyatakannya dengan kalimat yang sulit dimengerti. Ini salahnya, karena terlalu menjaga imej, perasaanpun terkesampingkan. Namun, ada saatnya tiba ketika waktu itu datang/BangkitdariWB!

* * *

><p>-<strong>WINTER: Tiba saatnya kesempatan kedua-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah musim dingin'kah? Tentu saja. Tidakkah kau melihat pemandangan di luar sana? Bintik bintik putih itu menumpuk tanpa henti. Membuat malas beraktifitas saja. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh pemuda bersurai Maroon ini sembari terus terusan memperhatikan butiran butiran salju itu turun. Dari balik kaca kamarnya yang super luas ini, Sasori mendekati kaca jendelanya. Ia menyetuh permukaan kaca tersebut, heh~ rasa dinginnya benar benar menusuk sampai ketulang. Sasori pun memilih untuk berbaring dikasur empuknya daripada Cuma diam saja, ada baiknya jika ia diam dalam tidur.<p>

-Klink klink-

Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, bunyi phonsel yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauan itu berbunyi menyadarkannya kembali.

"Cih" Sasori berdecih kesal.

**Sasori, bagaimana kalau kau keluar rumah. Jika kau berniat, kami menunggumu di tempat biasa. Ada sesuatu yang luarbiasa.**

**Sender, Akatsuki**_**Leader**_**[Pein]**

Sasori diam sejenak, sembari memikirkan keputusannya.

_**Hm**_

_**sent**_

Bodoh, tadi ia bilang malas beraktifitas. Sekarang ia malah menerima ajakan itu, yah sebenarnya bukan kata 'Luar Biasa' itu yang membuat Sasori memutuskan untuk ikut, tapi daripada ia diam saja dirumah ini tanpa seorangpun selain dirinya. Ia mulai dengan membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil sesuatu yang memang harus dipakai dimusim dingin ini. Namun, ia kehilangan sesuatu. Syal-nya... ke mana? Sudah lama Sasori mengingat di mana ia menaruh syal merahnya itu tapi tetap aja ia tidak bisa mengingat di mana ia menaruhnya terakhir kali.

'Tak mungkin aku mati diluar sana hanya karena tanpa syal. Lagipula jaket ini cukup tebal'. Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, Sasori pun melangkahkan kakinya berpijak pada salju salju yang menumpuk menutupi jalanan.

"Fuuuh" Sasori menciptakan sekepulan asap dari mulutnya, ini bukannya ajaib tentu saja karena sekarang ia berada di luar dengan cuaca yang dingin. Tempat biasa, kata Pein. Di mana? Jangan tanya, diluar kepala Sasori sudah tahu tempat yang dimaksud sang Leader tersebut.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu mereka anak kelas 3 Konoha Gakuen baru saja merayakan kelulusan sekaligus perpisahan. Entah itu antar Senpai dan Kouhai-nya, atau Siswa kelas 3 dengan Sensei-Sensei yang telah berjasa, atau bisa juga antar sesama kelas 3. Karena mereka akan berpencar untuk mengikuti jenjang-nya masing-masing. Contohnya, seorang pemuda bernama Tobi, yah sekilas tampak Autis dan kekanak-kanakan namun pada saat belajar, pemuda itu akan menjelma menjadi pemuda selayaknya klan Uchiha, jenius. Dan sekarang pemuda itu melanjutkan kuliah di Akatsukigakurei (yang notabenenya negara buatan author). Selain Tobi, ada seorang lagi yang memutuskan untuk kuliah di sana, kebetulan sekampus dengan Tobi, Jadinya Tobi bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tersebut dan hal itu membuat Sasori berdecak kesal.

Tinggal Pein, Konan, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu dan dia sendiri yang memilih memasuki Universitas Konoha, di Konohagakure. Tentang Kisame dan Zetsu, keduanya melanjutkan kuliah di kota asal mereka. Meskipun saat itu acara perpisahannya meriah namun bagi Sasori, tetap saja itu adalah sebuah perpisahan, di mana kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu satu sama lain suatu saat nanti.

'Sial, tak kusangka jika musim dingin ini lebih dingin dibanding biasanya. Kupikir jaket ini cukup hangat, ternyata tidak.' Pikir Sasori. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, memandang beberapa orang yang berkelompok didepan sana. Tempat ini lah yang dimaksud Pein. Markas Akatsuki yang berdekatan dengan Konoha Gakuen, sekolah selagi Dia SMA dulu. Yah, gak dulu dulu amat sih~

"Yo!" sambut seorang pemuda yang menyandang posisi _Leader_ dari geng Akatsuki itu pada salah satu member yang baru datang.

Sasori hanya membalas dengan ekspresi _flat _nya. Mereka semua sedang berada di luar, entah itu menunggunya atau ada hal lain tapi Sasori tak peduli, pemuda Maroon tersebut melangkah melewati mereka untuk masuk dalam Markas. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menggigil, jadi ia memilih untuk bersantai di dalam Markas yang nyaman dan hangat. Ciee ada sofanya~

"Jangan memerburuk suasana, Sasori. Ini cuacanya sudah dingin, akan tambah suram kalo lo juga bersikap dingin. Setidaknya cobalah sesekali untuk bersikap hangat" canda Hidan.

"Lolucon lo sama sekali gak lucu. Sebaiknya hentikan sebelum gue bertindak" Itachi marah pada Hidan, pasalnya dari tadi Hidan selalu bersikap sok humor, sok dekat, sok seme sejati#eh dan itu membuat Itachi muak. Waittt jangan jangan Itachi...?

Ucapan Hidan yang tadi Cuma menimbulkan decihan dari Sasori. Sementara Pein, Konan dan Kakuzu hanya menonton apa yang terjadi.

"Yah... sepertinya belum juga, ya?" keluh Kakuzu, pasca menunggu sudah sepersekian menit dan yang ditunggu belum juga muncul.

"Bersabarlah Kakuzu" Timpal Konan. Kemudian ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan menemukan handphone dengan beberapa pesan yang belum dibaca atau lebih tepatnya pesan yang baru masuk. Salah satu pesan berbunyi '**Ah, Konan. Kalian masih di sana'kan? Sebentar lagi aku sampai.**' Konan tersenyum tipis, diliriknya Sasori yang berada didalam markas (pintunya gak ditutup) terlihat Sasori tengah duduk disofa mengutak atik handphonenya, bosan.

Pein mengikuti arah pandang Konan. "Sasori kelihatannya bosan" ujar Pein

"Yah, tapi kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi berikutny─"

"Yo! Deidara-chan!" Hidan berteriak histeris dan keburu berlari menyambar seorang pemuda blonde yang ditunggu tunggu. Dia datang untuk liburan musim dingin kali ini. Ah, mungkin juga untuk bertemu teman-teman dan seseorang.

Nampaknya Deidara terkejut begitu Hidan memeluk mesra dirinya. Itachi memasang tampang cemberut, tadinya ia ingin melakukan hal tersebut tapi keduluan Hidan, dasar. Sedangkan yang lain langsung mengerumuni pemuda yang disebut Deidara itu.

Sofa markas membelakangi pintu masuk. Lagipula ada apa ribut ribut di luar sana? Sasori menghela nafas bosan. Lalu mencoba mencari sisi kenyamanan di sofa tersebut sembari tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada layar phonsel merah miliknya. Tak ada sesuatu yang lain yang tertampilkan dilayar handphone itu selain sebuah potret yang cantik. Sasori berhasil menangkap hasil gambar itu ketika ia memiliki kesempatan saat ia bersama orang tersebut selagi mereka satu sekolah dan... masih berjalan berdampingan, saat SMA... dulu.

Setelah dipeluk-peluk, dicubit-cubit, dan di-di lainya, akhirnya Deidara terbebas dari siksaan itu. Tapi tak apa lah, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal ini semenjak ia kuliah di negara orang. Deidara nyengir seperti khas yang biasa ia tunjukan.

"Kurasa ada yang beda denganmu, Dei" sambit Itachi sembari menopang jari jarinya kedagu, layaknya orang mikir.

Deidara tersenyum seperti biasa "Tidak ada yang berubah kok, aku masih teman kalian, un. Ngomong ngomong, Danna tidak ada ya?" tanyanya polos.

Terlihat Konan nyengir ria "Ada kok, didalam"

Deidara lalu masuk kedalam markas dan mencoba mencari sosok pemuda berambut Maroon. Iris hazel-nya itu selalu membuat Deidara berdebar. Yah tak bisa dipungkiri, Deidara merindukan tatapan itu, tatapan yang biasa dilemparkan pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah cukup main petak umpetnya Danna, aku menemukanmu, un" ujar Deidara ketika ia telah berhasil menemukan orang yang kerap disebut 'Danna' yang sedang bermalas malasan disofa.

Sasori terdiam, "Deidara? Ha? Deidara'kah?" bisiknya kemudian mendongak dari sandarannya. "Deidara. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Deidara tersenyum tipis "Ah ternyata Danna tidak menginginkanku ada di sini ya? Kejam sekali, un" dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sasori.

Sasori menggeser tempat duduknya untuk memberi ruang "Bukan begitu. Sudahlah, lagipula kau sudah di sini'kan. Buat apa?"

"Mou, Danna aku lupa mengembalikan ini, un. Sudah cukup lama, tapi, itu salahmu juga tidak mengingatkanku untuk mengembalikannya" Sambil mengoceh hal yang tidak perlu, Deidara melepas syal yang dikenakannya kemudian melilitkannya asal-asalan pada leher Sasori.

"Bukannya sudah kuberi" penjelasan panjang itu terjawab singkat oleh Sasori.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya "Memberinya? Un. Kau tidak pernah bilang apa-apa saat menyerahkannya padaku saat itu, un."

Sasori mengabaikan perkataan Deidara, ia lenyap dalam aroma yang tersimpan diserat-serat syal yang berbau khas Deidara.

"Tapi, aku mau mempertanyakan sesuatu Danna. Kali ini serius, un. Tentang yang kau bicarakan─ he?" ia akhirnya sadar jika Sasori tak mendengarkannya. Pemuda itu asyik bergelayut menikmati aromanya yang tertinggal disyal itu.

Deidara akhirnya marah karena diacuhkan "Danna! Aku datang untukmu, un. Tapi kau bersikap seperti ini! Hidoi!" Ia pun beranjak dari sana dan dalam satu hentakan langkahnya terhenti saat Sasori mencengkram lengannya, namun Deidara menepis hal itu dan berhasil kabur keluar markas lalu menerobos para aggota Akatsuki yang berada diluar yang menatap heran.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kok Deidara..." Hidan menggantungkan kalimatnya, karena ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

Itachi dan yang lain juga melihat hal itu "Mungkin Sasori mengabaikannya" sampai itulah yang disimpulkan Itachi.

Saat itu Sasori juga keluar dari markas bersiap menyusul.

"Sudah kubilang Sasori, bersikaplah hangat walaupun Cuma sekali" teriak Hidan.

Sasori mengacuhkan omongan omongan mereka, ia berlari mengejar ketertinggalan dari Deidara yang lebih dulu melarikan diri.

"Semoga berhasil" ucap Konan

Pein melirik kekasihnya itu 'Dasar fujoshi' pikirnya.

"Oi matte! Deidara, matte!" teriak Sasori. Wah, tak biasanya seseorang yang banyak tutup mulut seperti Sasori berteriak. Tentu saja, tak ada yang tak akan ia lakukan jika menyankut Deidara.

Deidara membalikan situasi, dimana kini ia yang mengacuhkan Sasori. Yap, ini pertama kalinya ia mengacuhkan lelaki tampan berkarisma macam Sasori, meskipun begitu, sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukannya tapi harus ia lakukan agar Sasori tahu rasanya 'Diacuhkan'. Ia tetap berlari menginjak salju salju yang menyertakan jejaknya disana. Mencoba untuk tidak berbalik badan, berlari kearah sebaliknya kemudian memeluk sang Danna dengan manja, oh tidak! Deidara berusaha menahannya untuk tidak melakukan adegan pasaran itu. Lagipula, apa statusnya sekarang bagi Sasori? Ah, benar juga. Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Tapi justru ini yang ingin diperbincangkan Deidara, masalah ungkapan Sasori─

"Gwaaa!" kehilangan keseimbangan, Deidara sukses tengkurap diatas tumpukan salju. Mukanya terasa memakai masker Es, Dingin. Benturan es es dingin itu membuatnya mati rasa.

'Are? Apa? Apa aku diculik, un? Ha! Yang benar saja! Sialan, leherku dicekik, apa ini? un' Setelah diraba, itu bukanlah tangan yang sedang mencekik, melainkan sebuah kain yang terkalung rapi dan mungkin menyesakan pemakainya. Syal. Merah. 'Tunggu... Ha! Inikan syal itu, syalnya Sasori? Un.' Pekik Deidara dalam hati. Mungkinkah ini... Deidara mencium aroma selimut yang dipakainya itu. 'Ha? Tidak mungkin. Ini bohong! un' Deidara tetap menyangkal kenyataan jika Dia memang berada di apartemen Sasori, lebih tepatnya kamar pemuda itu. Berbaring disana berselimutkan aroma khas lelaki Akasuna yang dikagumi Deidara.

"Kenapa kau mencium bantal, sprai dan selimutku begitu, Dei?"

Ketika ketahuan melakukan aksi ilegal *yaellah* Deidara menyembunyikan semburat merahnya dengan membungkus pipinya menggunakan syal. "Bicara apa kau? un" ujarnya Tsuntsun.

"bukan apa apa" Sasori memaklumi. Lalu sengaja mengambil tempat duduk dikasur yang dekat dengan Deidara. Sengaja memancing reaksi Deidara.

Reaksi yang dikeluarkan Deidara adalah menjaga jarak "Danna... kali ini kau aneh, un." Ucapnya jujur mengenai analisa terhadap mimik Sasori yang tak biasa.

Sasori mendelik nakal *shit!nosebleend* ia menangkap kedua tangan Deidara yang berusaha menutupi semburat merah itu. Dengan paksa Sasori ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana wajah Deidara saat merona. Suatu kebanggan baginya jika ia berhasil menaklukan Deidara. Wahahaha#wtf?.

Jika Deidara punya empat tangan, pasti ia bisa menepis kelakuan Sasori kali ini. Sayangnya ia hanya punya dua tangan dan itupun sudah dikuasai Sasori.

Blush~ syalnya sudah tidak menutupi pipinya lagi. Sasori menyeringai membuat Deidara menggeridik takut. "Aku hanya ingin ini kembali padaku" kata Sasori lalu menarik syal yang dipakai Deidara.

Sukses, Deidara speechless gila karenanya.

"Dua hal, Deidara. Yang pertama aku suka baumu yang ada disyal ini" Sasori berkata jujur sembari mendekatkan syal itu dipenciumannya.

Deidara tercengang. "Konyol. Un!"

Sasori melirik Azure Deidara "Kau juga, kau menciumi selimutku, bantalku bahkan sprei kasurku. Kau juga suka'kan?" pemuda ini mengtakan kebenaran yang enggan diakui Deidara sendiri. karena pada dasarnya hal itu benar, Deidara juga menyukai bau Sasori, bahkan jika Sasori tidak mandi sekalipun, antimainstream. Yang bisa Deidara tampilkan sekarang hanyalah garis garis merah dipipi aka ronaan pertanda ia telah dikuasai Sasori.

"A-aku aku hanya memastikan─"

"Dan yang kedua. Tak hanya baumu. Aku juga..." Sasori menipiskan jarak diantara mereka "Menyukaimu" bisik Sasori tepat didepan wajah Deidara.

"...j-jadi yang kau bilang saat itu... sungguhan, un?" tergagap, Deidara mengatakan hal yang ia maksud sejak tadi.

"Perlu bukti apa lagi? Mulutku sudah menguaknya. Aku memiliki perasaan terhadapmu, bocah" koar Sasori.

"Eh!?" Deidara tak percaya "Se-sejak kapan? un"

"Sejak kau tidak tahu. Maaf, mengabaikanmu tadi. Aku yakin aku ingin mengatakan hal ini'kan? Kheh, aku tenggelam oleh syal dengan baumu ini"

Deidara masih tak bergeming.

Saat itu Sasori sudah membalikan badan dan bersiap bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi Deidara mencegahnya.

Ya, memberanikan diri Deidara memeluk Sasori dari belakang dan berkata "Ini salahmu, un. Coba saja saat itu kau mengatakannya dengan kalimat yang mudah kumengerti, aku tidak mungkin dihantui oleh bayang-banyangmu disetiap tidurku, un."

Lama sebelum ini, Sasori pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Deidara. Tapi pemuda Akasuna itu terlalu mempertahankan imej-nya sehingga perasaan itu tidak tersampaikan sepenuhnya. Benar ini salahnya. Coba saja ia sedikit lebih berani, pasti dari dulu ketika masih SMA mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dia memiliki Deidara.

Sasori melepas pelukan tersebut dan menghadap Deidara dengan tatapan implisit.

"Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, un" mengerti tatapan Sasori, dengan rasa malu berlebih Deidara mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Hal itu membuat Sasori terkekeh. Gotcha! Ia memiiki Deidara! Wow!' "Baiklah Deidara. Siapa yang memilikimu sekarang?"

Deidara cemberut bersama semburat merahnya. Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? Bukannya Sasori sendiri sudah tahu. Ah ini gila! Deidara blushing terlalu banyak hari ini dan ini benar benar memalukan.

"Tidak ada, un"

"Ulangi"

"Tidak ada yang me-memilikiku, un!"

'Keras kepala' pikir Sasori 'Bilang saja aku yang memilikimu' umpatnya "Kau memang tidak akan dimiliki siapapun selain aku, Deidara. Kau milikku. Tidak ada setelahnya"

Deidara tertegun mendengarnya. Syukurah, ia merasa diindungi dengan adanya pemiliknya. Meski awalnya ia berpura pura mengatakan tak ada yang memilikinya, namun disisi lain ia sangat ingin berteriak 'aku adalah milik Sasori no Danna!' sekencang kencangnya. Tapi, sifat tsunderenya tidak memperbolehkannya mengatakan itu.

"Katakan Deidara. Siapa pemilikmu?!"

"Danna! Sasori no Danna, un!" *Blush*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

OMAKE

Terlihat dua pemuda kembali ke markas. Deidara masih membawa semburat merah dengannya. Tapi berkat syal yang diberikan Sasori(lagi) ia bisa menyamarkannya tanpa ketahuan.

Semuanya berada didalam markas. Bersantai dan bermalas malasan atau sekedar ngobrol tentang apa yang aka dilakukan pada saat liburan ini. Pintu markas terbuka, Deidara dan Sasori telah kembali. Siapa yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi? Hanya SasoDei, Kamisama dan Readers yang tahu. #gwjugawoy!.

"Okaeri" sambut Konan yang saat itu kebetulan membawa beberapa cangkir coklat panas untuk mereka semua. Cocok untuk menghangatkan diri dari cuaca ekstrim ini.

"Tadaima" ucap keduanya berbarengan. Aneh, Deidara tiba tiba menjauh dari Sasori.

Hidan mulai mendekat dengan tampang om om mes#eh lalu berniat merangkul Deidara "Okaeri Dei─" tapi langsung ditepis. Siapa yang menepisnya?

"Are? Sasori'kah? Kenapa?" Hidan lantas bertanya. Yang lain tertarik untuk menonton.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya lagi, Hidan" Sasori melirik Deidara sekilas "Mulai sekarang sampai kapanpun. Dia punyaku. Milikku. Dengar? Jadi aku akan menghalangi kalian yang akan menyentuhnya."

Itachi tak percaya ini!

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Selain itu... tidak ada"

Shit! Peryataan Sasori membuat jleb Itachi dan Hidan.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

Ha? Haaaa!? Maklumi hasil berusaha keluar dari 'WB' ini, Reloves sekalian~!


End file.
